Garou and Fera
Werewolf Creation *Allowed Tribes: Black Furies, Bone Gnawers, Children of Gaia, Fianna, Get of Fenris, Glass Walkers, Red Talons, Shadow Lords, Silent Striders, Silver Fangs, Stargazers, Uktena, Wendigo *Restricted: Ronin. Submissions of Ronin characters will be handled on a case by case basis with a very convincing story, please submit concept ideas to Staff via email, before sheeting. Also please read the House Rules, in regards to playing them. *Changing Breeds: The Fera are not uncommon to the area; as they have separate goals and societies from the Garou they will be restricted to type that will not interfere with the overall story of the room. {Soft caps will be set in place for the more exotic Fera breeds to restrict their numbers in the Portland, Maine setting that are not a naturally common animal species to the area.} *NPC Only: Black Spiral Dancers *Banned: Eastern Shifters, Lost Tribes, White Howlers, Siberakh, Ajaba, Naga Ranks Pre-change - Garou who have not yet undergone their first change Cubs - Those garou who have experienced their first change but have not yet undergone the rite of passage. Typically Cub character will experience their Rite of Passage within the first month to couple of months of having their first change. Cliath - Garou that are still within their first year to two years as being a garou, considered a 'learning period' Fostern - The majority of garou characters, Playable with a convincing History including the Rite of Passage and Fostern challenges. Adren - Restricted, Case by Case basis, may be awarded by the ST to players who show an understanding of the game, and the setting to help story progression. This rank may be challenged for in character. Athro -This rank may be challenged for in character. Elder - This rank will be restricted to NPC status only. To challenge for rank character must meet he following criteria. Also the ST reserves the right to deem that the character challenging has not done enough IC to earn the privilege of challenging despite accumulated XP. If a character meets the requirements but they player does not want to have their character challenge they don’t have to. Character can only challenge for rank once every six months. Claith (or equivalent) to challenge for Fostern 100 XP Fostern (or equivalent) to challenge for Adren 200 XP (For characters that were approved as Fostern this number is 50 less meaning they would need 150) Adren (or equivalent) to challenge for Athro 400 XP Athro (or equivalent) to challenge for Elder 800 XP Character creation Quick reference *Step One: **Character Concept Choose concept, breed, auspice, and tribe. *Step Two **Select Attributes Prioritize the three categories: Physical, Social, Mental Note that each Attribute starts with one dot :::: Pre-change, Cub, and Cliath (7/5/3), Fostern (8/6/4) *Step Three: **Select Abilities. Prioritize the three categories: Talents, Skills, Knowledges. No Ability may be higher than 3 at this stage for Cliath, Fosterns do not have this limitation. :::: Pre-change, Cub and Cliath (13/9/5), Fostern (20/15/10) *Free: **All Characters at Creation will receive two free dots of Lore for their respective Tribe and Breed. One dot for Tribal/Breed Lore and one dot of Garou/Fera Lore. (ex: A Cliath/Fostern Garou will receive 1 dot of Garou Lore and 1 dot of their Tribe Lore. Same applies for Fera: 1 dot of Fera Lore and 1 dot of Breed/Tribe Lore.) ** *Step Four: *Select Advantages :: Choose Backgrounds ::: (Please note that Ratkin, Corax and Ananasi are the only breeds that do not benefit from Pure Breed) ::: Pre-change, Cubs and Cliath (5), Fostern (10) :: Gifts :: ALL Garou get the gift Spirit Speech for free. (Retroactive if you picked this gift as one of your starting gifts you can chose another one.) :: Pre-Change and Cubs (Do not start at creation with Gifts and Lores, they learn these through game play upon their Rite of Passage) :: Cliath (three, one each from breed, auspice, and tribe) :: Fostern (+2 rank 1, +3 rank 2 Still within Tribe, breed, Auspice) Renown (by auspice) *Step Five: **Record Rage (by auspice), Gnosis (by breed), Willpower (by tribe); these will be capped at 6 for Cub/Rank One, and 7 for Fostern at time of creation, and may be bought up with experience. ::: Fostern +1 rage, +1 Gnosis, +1 Willpower *Spend freebie points (15), A character history must be included. Character histories over three paragraphs in length will receive an additional 10 freebies. *Choose Merits Characters may have up to 10 points in merits, a character can go above this number but **ONLY** if the merits are high cost and part of the concept. These will be judged on a case by case basis. Merits such as Language do not count against the maximum of merits a character can have. *Choose flaws, a character can have a max of 7 points in flaws. Characters MUST have a history that is at least three good sized paragraphs in length. A history should explain something about the characters past before they became what they are, what happened to make them have their change. What they did after it, and why they are in Portland. If the character is above Cliath it also needs to include a challenge for rank. Explanation of unusual backgrounds and pure breed should also be included, as well as where and how they got a fetish if they have one. Character histories that do not meet criteria will be asked to be expanded and may result in characters being denied. How Rites and Rituals work. Rituals = The level of rites you can know Rites = This is how many rites you know So a character with Rituals at 2 and Rites at 2 could have one level two rite, or two level one rites. Remember that to learn a rite the character needs a Rituals Knowledge rating at least equal to the level of a given rite *Buying rites at character creation. Additional Rites can be bought at character creation at a cost of 1 freebie per level of Rite. A level one rite would cost 1 freebie. A Level two rite would cost 2 freebies, etc. The level of rites taken cannot be higher than the rituals background. Minor rites cast have so you can buy 2 minor rites for 1 freebie , or 4 minor rites for 2 freebies. *Buying rites with Experience. After creation Rites can be bought at a cost of 2 Xp * the level of the rite. For example, a level one rite would cost 2 experience. While a level two rite would cost 4 Experience. Freebies Costs Attribute - 5 per dot Ability - 2 per dot Backgrounds - 1 per dot Gifts - 7 per dot Rage - 1 per dot Gnosis - 2 per dot Willpower - 1 per dot XP Costs Tribal/Auspice/Breed Gift - 3 x level Other Gift - 5 x level Attribute - current rating x 4| New Ability - 3 Ability - current rating x 2 Additional Crafts/Performance Specialty - 4 New Background (ST discretion) 3 Background (ST discretion) - Current rating x 3 Totem Background - 2 per point Gnosis/Rage - current x 2 Willpower - current x 1 new merit or flaw - ST Permission needed buying off a flaw - flaw x 2 Category:Character Creation Category:Werewolves